Jill Roberts
' '' '''Jill Roberts '''is the hidden main antagonist of the horror movie, SCRE4M. She is Sidney Prescott's cousin and Roman Bridger's sucessor and cousin as well. She was portrayed by Emma Roberts. Biography '''Jill seems to be an innocent and sweet Woodsboro High School student who is targeted by the "Ghostface" serial killer like her famous cousin Sidney Prescott was 15 years earlier but it turns out that she is the evil and psychotic mastermind of the latest murders. She snapped after having to hear all about Sidney when she was younger and she was extremely jealous. She comes up with a plan to kill all of her friends and her mother Kate so she can become famous for surviving a massacre like Sidney did. She enlists her friend Charlie Walker who wants to be a horror movie director to help her commit the murders. At Kirby's house after the last 2 victims Robbie and Kirby are killed, Jill, dressed as Ghostface, stabs Sidney after she has gotten away from Charlie and takes off the mask to reveal herself to Sidney as the serial killer. In the kitchen she tells Sidney how she plans to frame her ex-boyfriend Trevor Sheldon for the murders and then she kills him (taking her revenge because Trevor cheated on her), by shooting him in the penis and then in the head. Charlie and her then tell Sidney they plan on being this generation's Randy Meeks and Sidney Prescott and then Jill kisses Charlie but then suddenly betrays him by stabbing him in the heart then the stomach, killing him. Jill stabs Sidney again and deliberately injures herself to make it appear that she had been attacked by Trevor. At the hospital Jill inadvertently reveals that she attacked Gail by remarking to Dewey that when Jill writes a book about her survival, she and Gail would have the same wounds inflicted upon them by the Ghostface killer. Dewy then informs Jill that Sydney survived Ghostface's attack and would recover. Jill manages to reach Sydney just as Sydney regains consciousness, before she can murder Sidney however, Dewey, Gale, and Judy arrive and distract her saving Sydney, however Jill points a gun at them, this momentary distraction allows Gail to charge a defibulator and places it on the sides of Jill's head. After Jill suddenly comes back for "one final scare", Sydney shoots her in the chest finally killing her. Despite her death however, Jill seemed to have achieved her wish to become famous and to create a legacy of her own as the new generation's "Sydney Prescott", as the reporters outside the hospital refer to her as "an American hero right out of the movies". External Links Jill Roberts on the Scream Wiki Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Villainesses Category:Complete Monster Category:Femme Fatale Category:Masked Villain Category:Fanatics Category:Deceased Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Copycats Category:Liars Category:Double Agent Category:Psychopath Category:Horror Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Partners in Crime Category:Big Bads Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Envious Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Slashers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic villain Category:Humans Category:Traitor Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Family Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Provoker Category:Stranglers Category:Successful Villains Category:Snuff filmer Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Mass Murderer